


I'll be your girl if you'll be my man

by roseshopes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseshopes/pseuds/roseshopes
Summary: Peter and Michelle tried to hide their engagement from aunt May, Avengers, Pepper and Morgan, but failed so badly. Will aunt May ever stop crying happy tears??





	I'll be your girl if you'll be my man

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another short Spideycelle fic, which will be full of fluff. I tried to write something sad/ serious but failed badly I gues... anyway, here you go

 

 

>  1. Be my girl?

"Good morning sunshine."

"Just go away, Peter, I'm tired."

"Did not start off like it should've..." Peter murmured quietly.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry.. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"Wanted what to be perfect?"

"This."

Peter stood up from the bed filled with clothes, pillows and some really weird stuff. Like something you would'nt find from an ordinary bed. But you know, they are not very ordinary couple, considering, that Peter was Spider-man, and Michelle was, well, Michelle Jones.

So. Peter stood up, went to the living room and picked up a small black box. He looked at it for the one last time, and walked to their very un-ordinary bedroom.

"Come here."

"Why on earth would I move from my comfy bed?"

"It's worth it. And it's our bed, not your bed."

"Okay then."

When Michelle got up, moved to Peter, he finally did it. After all these five years, Peter Parker asked Michelle Jones to marry her, to be his partner. He showed the box, and inside there was a beautiful diamond ring, which looked a little bit like a spider web.

"Of course I'll be your girl if you will be my man. My very own Spider-man!"

"I love you so much."

"I hate you so much for loving me too much but I love you too, Pete."

Rest of the day they just cuddled on the sofa and chatted about tomorrow. Tomorrow there would be a lunch with May, Pepper, Morgan and the Avengers. They decided to not to tell about the engagement so soon, and because they wanted to tell aunt May first. Could they make it?

                  2. In a good way

The lunch was soon over, and they had managed to keep the secret. Until...

"When will you guys get married?"

"May!"

"I was just curious. And so is Pepper. And Morgan. And everyone else. Every single person in this room."

"Well..."

"Should we tell? I can't keep it much longer.." Peter whispered to Michelle.

"Go ahead." Michelle told him to do.

"Okayy...sooo ummmm... we are actually engaged.." Peter said nervously

"Oh my..."

"Whaat?"

"That is so nice!"

"Good luck!"

Said everyone in the room.

"Oh I am so so so so happy for you guys!!" cried aunt May, and Pepper hugged them.

And when Michelle showed the ring, May started crying even more.

"I think we broke her", said Peter to Michelle.

"In a good way", told Michelle happily.

In a good way.


End file.
